Табита Сен-Жермен
Табита Сен-Жермен ( ) — актриса озвучки и певица в сериале My Little Pony: Дружба — это чудо. Известна озвучиванием речи как Рарити, так и Принцессы Луны. В настоящее время живёт в Ванкувере, Британская Колумбия, Канада. Начала карьеру в 1985 году как актриса, после стала участвовать в озвучке женских персонажей мультсериалов и аниме. Иногда исполняет песни. Фильмография *The Care Bears (1986) *Sylvanian Families, Ashley Evergreen (1987) *COPS, Ms. Demeanor (1988) *Альф, Augie Shumway, Rhonda (1987-1999) *Супершоу супербратьев Марио (1989) *The Legend of Zelda, Spryte (1989) *Dragon Ball Z, Dende (1990, 1997-1998) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Kootie Pie Koopa (1990) *Невероятные приключения Билла и Теда (1991) *Битлджус, Ginger, Prudence (1989-1991) *Super Mario World, Kootie Pie Koopa (1991) *And Then There Was One, ICU nurse (1994) *Hurricanes (1996) *Эд, Эдд и Эдди, Нэзз (1999) *Sonic Underground (1999-2000) *Action Man, Fidget Wilson (2000-2001) *Мистер Хелл, Серж и другие (2001-2002) *My Little Pony (2003, 2005-2006, 2008-2009, 2010-...) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Fllay Allster, Birdy, Haro (2002-2003) *Zoids: Fuzors, Sandra, Ciao, Julia и другие (2003-2004) *Sabrina's Secret Life (2003-2004) *Близнецы Крамп, Мари Фелпс (2003-2005) *Капитан Фламинго, Майло Пауэлл «Капитан Фламинго» (2005) *Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy, Scary Godmother, Ruby (2005) *Krypto the Superdog, Andrea, Melanie, Melanie Whitney (2005-2006) *Class of the Titans, Persephone, Aphrodite (2006-2007) *Тетрадь смерти, Наоми Мисора, репортёры (2006-2007, 2008) *George of the Jungle (2007 TV series), Magnolia, Tookie, Old Ladybug (2007) *Пукка, Пукка, Ринг Ринг, Линг Линг и другие (2006-2008) *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot, Cheer Bear (2007-2008) *Zeke's Pad, Ida Palmer, Chester (2008-2009) *Dreamkix, Emily (2010) *Пираты «Чёрной лагуны», Роберта и другие (2006-2010) *1001 Nights, Donyazad (2010) *Кид vs. Кэт, Phoebe Del Oro, Phoebe, Dr. K (2009-2011) *Jimmy Cool, Элоиза и другие (2009-2011) *Пятёрка за крутость, Мистер Шило, Триши (2011) *Железный человек: Приключения в броне, Maria Hill, Technovore и другие (2009-2012) *Dinosaur Train, Spikey, Shirley, Baby Stygimoloch и другие (2009-2012) *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles, Bene, Young Lando Calrissian (2013) *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch, Hilda Spellman, Veralupa, Matilda The Troll Queen и другие (2013-2014) *wikipedia:Martha Speaks (TV series)/Martha Speaks, Martha (2008-2014) *Littlest Pet Shop, Pepper Clark, Mona Autumn, Cairo и другие (2012-2014) *Nerds and Monsters, Dudley Squat, Becky Hooger (2014) :и многие другие. My Little Pony Табита Сен-Жерман озвучивала Minty, Wysteria, Thistle Whistle и Scootaloo в мультфильмах A Charming Birthday (2003), Friends are Never Far Away (2005), A Very Minty Christmas (2005), The Runaway Rainbow (2006), The Princess Promenade (2006), A Very Pony Place (2006), Meet the Ponies (2008), My Little Pony Live! The World's Biggest Tea Party (2008) и Twinkle Wish Adventure (2009) поколения G3. В мультсериале MLP:FiM, короткометражных и полнометражных фильмах, мобильной игре она озвучивала Рарити, её маму, Луну и Лунную пони, бабулю Смит, Миссис Пирожок, Паунд Пирожок, Дерпи, Фото Финиш, Сури Поломэйр, Лили Вайли, Свити Дропс и ещё несколько фоновых персонажей. И в третьем, и в четвёртом поколении она участвовала в песнях. В последнем она пела за бабулю Смит в Песне Флима и Флэма и Навеки мы Эпплы и за миссис Пирожок в Пинки — организатор вечеринки. Премии Под своим псевдонимом в 1995 получила премию Dora Mavor Moore Award за участие в мюзикле Assassins. В 2004 году была номинирована на премию Leo, Short Drama: Best Performance by a Female за роль Бренды в короткометражке The Watchers (2003). Внешние ссылки * Страница в Википедии * Профиль в Twitter * Сен-Жермен на IMDb en:Tabitha St. Germain Категория:Актёры озвучки Категория:Женщины